


A Walk In The Desert

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: A little kitten finds himself lost in the desert with no idea how he got there, however he realizes that he needs water from being out in the desert for a while so he sets out to find water.





	A Walk In The Desert

Gold Award awake after a few seconds, his head gave a little throb as he stood shakliy on his four paws, he blinked a couple times only to find himself surrounded by sands and dry mountains. The light yellow cat blinked in confusion and fear as he looked around the desert, his little wings started fluttering as he looked around. "Where am I?"  
Gold landed on his paws as his tiny wings began to give out. The young cat took a deep breath as the heat from the dry lands was starting to get to him, sweat began to roll his cheeks as the sun warmed his body. His throat began to feel more and more dry and it gave a crack when he tried to speak.  
The little cub grabbed his throat, he let out a little squeak as he coughed, water, he needed to find water and fast. Gold Award didn't know how long he had been in the desert, but he knew he couldn’t have been there that long as he didn't die as three days were the amount of time for someone to die especially in the desert, at this point, he needed to find water in order to survive in the desert.  
However finding water in the desert was going to difficult, all year long, the desert was dry and had little rainfall with the sun hanging up in the sky for most of the day making the land itself hotter than Hades till the night came, but he had to try, he wasn't going to die out here.  
Fluttering his tiny wings like a hummingbird, Gold Award took flight and hovered weakly a few feet over the hot sand. Since he was still a child, his wings were weak as they hadn't had time to fully grow so they couldn’t lift more a few feet off the ground, not just that but flying took a lot of energy out of him even if it was a few seconds, but anything was better than touching that hot sand below and burning his little paws.  
The flight took Gold Award toward a land much similar to the first place he had first woken up at, except it was more surrounded by large mountains stretching far across the desert in the north direction. To be honest, the little yellow kitten could hardly tell which direction the mountains were going as he was never a boy scout and never had a good grip on directions.  
Gold landed on the ground, panting heavily from his rather short trek since he was very dehydrated from being out in a barren wasteland. The little kitten looked up and around, but he didn't find anything trace of a river filled with water or the very least a puddle of some sort, the only thing he found was sand, sand and more sand. Sighing, Gold settled on the ground and took a few minutes to rest.  
When he felt like he had enough energy, Gold Award spread his wings open and took to the sky or rather only a few feet above the ground. Tiny wings hummed as he swooped over the rocky and sandy floor, sweat started to roll down his face more like a river, his tongue dropped out of his mouth from being dehydrated, the kitten panted heavily from the heat however luck seemed to be on his side as the sun began to set.  
Gold Award dropped to the ground once again however he had a smile on his face as the heat began to subside. "Finally!" Gold exclaimed, wiping sweat off his brow, his tiny wings fanned out. However his smile faded once he remembered that he still didn't have any water, the little kitten gritted his teeth and threw a tantrum as he was understandably frustrated, he kicked at a small stone and sent it flying. The tantrum lasted a full minute as Gold began to feel exhausted, the little kitten collapsed to the ground, his face half-covered in the sand.   
After a few minutes of lying there, Gold Award stood up and sat down on the ground, his ears lowered as he began to feel hopeless, the light yellow cat looked up at the stone he kicked and gasped in surprise. He quickly jumped up and charged over to the object, a smile spread across his face as he spotted several abandoned water bottles lying on the ground. The kitten jumped up and down at his great luck, however that wasn’t the only surprise, when Gold looked up he spotted a nearby town just a few meters away.  
Gold cheered and jumped up and down. "Yay!" He cheered, the little kitten finally found water and help although he wasn’t looking for help in any way but he didn't care. With the water bottles in paw, Gold Award quickly fluttered his wings as he flew toward the town.


End file.
